Mafia Academy
by BestWishes
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada was finally graduated in middle school, but reborn applies him in Mafia Academy in Italy for junior high school summer camp without tsuna's permission , with his guardians and some ridiculous enemies. His new adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Whahahah! This is my own style, kinda like it's a one shot or something but oh well! This is just for fun. You can comment me about how bad my grammar is or what-so-ever! IF you don't like it so don't read it, if you like it just comment whatever you want. Oh! By the way, I'm not a creator in KHR. (This is my own story)

Warning: Bad grammars or spelling

Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada was finally graduated in middle school but, reborn applies him in Mafia Academy in Italy for junior high school (without tsuna's permission), with his guardians and some ridiculous enemies, his new adventure begins.

"Finally! Our middle school is over and it's summer vacation!" said Sawada Tsunayoshi in enthusiasm, and lay down on his bed. Tsuna was very happy that his middle school life was over but something is missing inside his room until, he realizes something.

'That's odd….where's reborn?' thought Tsuna. Tsuna looked around his room and saw nothing; he has a bad feeling about this and "Crash!" the window was shattered and some-kind of metal claw grabbed poor tsuna on his hips, while he was shouting "Hiiii!" the claw pull out Tsuna successfully in outdoors. Tsuna was shaking in fear and looked up and saw a helicopter. He looked who was driving and saw it was reborn saying "Ciaossu!"

"Reborn!" shouts Tsuna.

"Hello teeeeenth!" yelled the familiar voice. Tsuna looked where the sound was coming from and saw an opened window, and then he saw Gokudera waiving "hi!" at him.

"Gokudera-kun! What are you doing here!" shouts Tsuna.

"Oh? You didn't know that we are here to go to Italy!" yelled Gokudera.

"What! Italy!" shouts Tsuna in shocked with wide eyes. Gokudera nodded.

"Yup! I'm very excited to go to the same school as you tenth!" yelled Gokudera in enthusiasm, but suddenly he frowned. Tsuna notices why he suddenly frowned because yamamoto was beside him poking out on the window with a grinned on his face.

"Yamamoto!" said Tsuna.

"Tsuna isn't it fun! Mukuro, Hibari, kyohei, Gokudera, and I are going to junior high in Italy to study with the same school as you!" yelled yamamoto, and grinned happy as usual.

"Why do I have to go with "Him"" mumbles Gokudera, and glared at him.

"Ahahahah!" said Yamamoto, and smiled as usual with his hands stretch on his back. Tsuna was glad that he was together with his friends but….

"Can you guys pick me up!" Yelled Tsuna.

5 minutes later, Tsuna was on board inside the helicopter. Gokudera and Yamamoto continued to argue on the couch. He looked around and saw hibari sitting on the opposite side of the couch with Mukuro quietly, and then Mukuro saw him and "Kufufufu" as usual. Tsuna shivered his spine and sighs. He still feels uncomfortable with Mukuro around with his fake body, suddenly the back of the helicopter suddenly opened and saw chrome with teas on her hands, when she saw her boss, she smiled. Tsuna was so confused and looked at Mukuro and Chrome over and over again. Gokudera notices him and says "Oh! I bet tenth didn't know that Mukuro was out in the vindice only a couple days ago but, they still watches him"

"Oh…" said tsuna with an "o" mouth.

"Kufufufu! I'm glad that I'm out in that place. My hair was growing long" Mukuro said and looked at his hair while touching it. Hibari looked at him and said "Looks the same as a pineapple" and then he smirked at him. Mukuro death glared at him. Everyone sweat drop. Tsuna decided that he wants to sit because he was still standing. Chrome smiled at them and put the tea on the table, and she sit down beside Mukuro. Tsuna decided to sit between at Gokudera and yamamoto, when he was finally sits down, tsuna whispered to Gokudera. "Gokudera….why are they so quiet?" Gokudera heard him and whisper back "Because reborn promised them something"

"Something?" he asked and tilted his head innocently.

"I guess Reborn promised them to fight each other when we landed safely in Italy" whisper Gokudera.

"Ahhh…. I see" said Tsuna.

"Hey guys! What are you whispering about?" asked Yamamoto beside tsuna.

"Shut up you baseball freak! It's none of your business" said Gokudera, and glared at him.

"Ma,Ma! Just relax gokudera-kun" said Yamamoto, and smiled.

"How should I even shut up when you're still smiling crazy!" said Gokudera, and he was very annoyed. Tsuna suddenly realize something that someone was missing.

"Where's Ryohei?" asked Tsuna. The two of them stop arguing and looked at Tsuna, and then sweat drop.

"How should I tell this? Eto…" said yamamoto, loss some words.

"Hibari was sleeping on the couch peacefully but Ryohei wakes him up by saying "Let's jump down on the airplane with a parachute to the EXTREME!" then Hibari said "I'll bite you to death" and then Hibari beat him up into pulp and tied him up with a handkerchief on his mouth and throw him into the men's restroom and locked him up so that we can ignored him" explained Gokudera.

'At least he never throws him outside the helicopter WITHOUT a parachute and I'm looking forward to it too' thought mukuro, and sighs. He was very disappointment.

"Waaah! Poor ryohei-nii! I better untied him up" said Tsuna, worriedly. Tsuna stand up immediately but Hibari glared at him with a look saying "stop". Tsuna saw him and stop.

"If you help him, I'll bite you to death!" said hibari with a menacing look. Tsuna shivered, and Yamamoto said "He will be fine tsuna! Ryohei is a tough one and I hope that he survived that" and then he grinned. Tsuna looked at yamamoto and nodded. He sits down and finally feel relax. Chrome and mukuro was sipping their own tea, hibari continued to sleep on the couch, yamamoto was still smiling waiting patiently, gokudera was glaring at yamamoto with an annoyed look in his eyes, and tsuna was feeling uncomfortable after that he sweat drop at the silence, then suddenly the back door opened and they looked (Accept hibari, he still sleeping) and saw ryohei with torn clothes, and also bruises.

"Wooow! I escape to the EXTREME!" shouts Ryohei. Hibari opened his eyes and looked at ryohei, mukuro smirked at them like he was enjoying the show, and the rest sweat drop. Hibari stand up and so with mukuro, everyone else just watched.

'Poor ryohei-nii….Hibari will bite you to death' thought tsuna, and sighs. Hibari prepared his tonfa and walk slowly. Ryohei looked at him and shouts "Let's do a rematch! EXTREME!"

"Shut up and I'll teach you some lesson how to be quiet" said hibari. His tonfa is ready.

"Now, I'll bite you to death!" said hibari with a menacing look.

"BRING IT ON! EXTREEEEEMEEE!" shouts ryohei with flames in his eyes, and then hibari runs in speed and hits him with his weapon and Ryohei was suddenly pushed on the back because he let his guard down. Mukuro was walking towards them and closed the door to enjoy the show. There's a loud crash on the back of the helicopter. Everyone sweat drop and they even heard "I let my guard down and now I'll be serious to the EXTREME! and I'll have a real rematch!" "…." "Kufufufu! Can I join too?" and then they only heard crash and slam.

"Ahahahah! They are having fun!" said Yamamoto, and smiled as usual.

"Shut up and we already know that!" said Gokudera, in annoyance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, were arriving at Mafia Academy." Said the radio, and then there's music when the announcement is finished. Tsuna looked outside the window and saw a strange island.

30 minutes later, they arrived in Italy. Everyone hop down and was finally on the ground. Tsuna saw the Academy and it was big or what you called that it has the same size of the castle.

"Wow…" said Tsuna, in amazement.

"Wow indeed, Mafia Academy was created a few months ago" said the familiar voice. Tsuna knows whose voice is this and looked down and saw it was reborn. Reborn was dressed in a student uniform. Gokudera notices him and asked "Hey! Are you a student in here?" Reborn notices him and said "Ciaossu!"

'Here we go again. Why everyone didn't know that it was reborn?' thought tsuna, and sighs. He looked around and saw a beat up ryohei with a smile on his face because he was finally breathe the fresh air, Mukuro was on the left and he was just standing there looking at the scenery, and hibari who was just standing on the right. Tsuna looked at yamamoto, who was just looking around the new scenery like he was scanning. Tsuna felt a presence and looked in front of him.

"Welcome, everyone" said the familiar voice.

"Granpa! I mean Nono" said tsuna, with a smile on his face. Everyone looked at the old man with full of attention because they haven't sense the presence. Nono looked down and saw reborn and reborn saw him and said "Ciaossu!"

"Hohohoh! You haven't changed a bit reborn" said Nono, with a smile and looked at tsuna and said "You too, grandson. But, you can call me whatever you want since you are the future of the vongola boss"

"Ah! No! No! I'm still not agreed about that!" said tsuna, still denying and "Whack!" reborn hits him on tsuna's head, using his hammer.

"ite! Ite! Ite! Reborn! That's hurt! Why did you do that for!" whined Tsuna.

"Because I like too" answered reborn, and smirked. The ninth smiled at them.

'They still have a strong bond' thought the ninth, and chuckled.

"Minna, let's go to your new school. There's only a couple student in this school" said the ninth, and come inside his school. Everyone followed him in silence.

"Reborn, why don't you show everyone around the school?" offered the old man, still walking.

"ok" agreed Reborn. So, they split apart with an old man.

"Um….is he a principal?" asked Tsuna. Reborn looked at him, still walking and nodded.

"Yup! This is one of the interesting schools in Italy because it was created 1 month ago" answered reborn.

"What!" shouts tsuna, with wide eyes because he was shocked. Tsuna knows that creating this school like a castle can't be created in 1 month and it takes years to build this. Tsuna looked behind him and saw Mukuro and Hibari was already gone.

'I guess they are fighting huh.' thought tsuna, and sighs.

"Everyone, you can take good care of yourself and find out yourself where to go" said reborn, when he stops walking. Everyone stops too.

"What! Reborn! If you don't show us up where the dormitory or others will be, we will get lost!" whined tsuna, and then he touches reborn's shoulders. Reborn still has no reaction, when tsuna turn him around. There's a bomb and only 5 seconds after it explodes.

"Tenth! Look out!" shouts gokudera, and dragged tsuna away and everyone were running at the same pace with different direction.

4

Gokudera, tsuna, and Yamamoto go to the same direction at right. Ryohei and Chrome goes too left to hide some places.

3

2

1

"Boom!"

_To be continue and find out tomorrow _^_

Author: There's a lot of OOC (I think) you know. I'm not good at describing things

-_-U They still have the same height as anime and clothes too. Maybe I need a beta reader. If ur a beta reader pls PM me~ Thank you!

Note: I put "to be continue" 'cause I need to sleep for church tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed and please review for what your thoughts will be (I'm preparing for bad comment (I'm easily hurt my feelings and discourage) but I still want to know what the truth will be and ur comments xD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Thx for pointing it out Taira-Keimei and also thx to**

_Novellanite12 for review alert and story alert_

_Mapleroxy for story alert_

_5stareader for story alert_

_Maximum-and-firestar-rule for favorite story and Story alert_

_Taira-Keimei for review alert and story alert_

_And lastly, yarra for favorite story and review alert_

_(Yarra, don't worry. This is not romance and look at the genre. It's only humor and adventure only and there's others ^_^ (no romance because I'm not in lovey-dovey mode -_-U)_

**Warning: Wrong spelling and grammars~**

**Note: I'm only updated in Saturday and Sunday because of the school -_-U.**

Gokudera, yamamoto, and tsuna were inside the unknown place inside the dark room. Tsuna was fainted because of the shocked experience of the bomb in front of him. Gokudera was carrying his boss on his back and Yamamoto was looking around the place to find the switch. They were locked inside the dark room when they come inside.

"This is freaking annoying! Where's that stupid lights!" said Gokudera, in annoyance. He can't see anything and while at yamamoto just laugh.

"Shut up you damn baseball freak!" yelled Gokudera.

"ahahahah! Ma, ma! Relax gokudera-kun. Tsuna will wake up if you keep shouting like- huh?" said yamamoto, and he trip, and then there's some kind of click sound and the light was on.

"The lights were on and nice one baseball freak!" said gokudera, and smirked. Yamamoto turns around and smiled, and then stretches his hand on his back. Gokudera was really annoyed because his not giving a compliment to him. He lay down tsuna gently so that he can't wake him up. Yamamoto notices him and asked "What are you doing?". Gokudera turn around and answered "I'm going to blow that damn door so that we can get out in here with this empty place". Yamamoto looked around and saw an empty room.

"I guess you're right, ahahahah!" said yamamoto , and laugh. He sit down straight. The two of them didn't know there was a ghost beside Tsuna.

"Haaay~ they disturb my sleep. Huh!" said the ghost, and looked besides him and saw tsuna sleeping.

"Gomennasai" said the ghost and posses tsuna's body.

"Did you say sorry?" asked gokudera. He turn around to see yamamoto. Yamamoto shakes his head.

"Must be my imagination" mumbles Gokudera, and ready his dynamite. Tsuna opened his eyes but his eyes aren't chest nut color but a sapphire. He stand up straight and clean his clothes. Gokudera was readying his dynamite to lit on but he heard "Eto…". The two of them looked behind their back and saw Tsuna. They didn't know that something was changed inside the boy.

"Boss! You wake up! Don't worry, I'm your right hand man and I'll destroyed that damn door!" gleam gokudera with a bright smile on his face. Yamamoto was silent because he feels that tsuna was strange today.

"Um…Thank you, but I'm not your boss right now." Said Tsuna, and smiled.

"What!" shouts gokudera, with wide eyes.

"Ohhh! That's why you're strange today when you woke up and by the way I'm yamamoto, nice to meet you mr. ghost" said yamamoto, and grinned. He stand up and reach his hands to shake him. Tsuna smiled and shakes his hands.

"What the heck! Don't act friendly when your friend was posses by a ghost!" yelled gokudera and point at tsuna when he finished his sentence. Gokudera suddenly reach his pocket if he carries it and said "Where's my holy water!"

"That water? Ryohei drink it when his thirsty inside the helicopter. Oh! I forgot you fell asleep there at that time" said Yamamoto, and smiled. Tsuna was left behind like they completely ignored him.

'They just look like them when they're alive' thought tsuna, and chuckled.

"What! Why did he drink that! And why does he know that I carried the holy water!" asked Gokudera in anger.

"Not him but Me, I heard some water sound in your pocket so I thought it's okay to drink it and I thought it's a mineral water so I give him to him" said Yamamoto, and smiled as usual.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU" said Gokudera with vein pop on his forehead. He really is pissed off and readies his dynamite.

"Ma, Ma! I'm really sorry! I'm sorry that I didn't ask your permission and I thought its regular water" Said Yamamoto, and sweat drop in apologetic.

"I'm still going to kill you, you bastard! And we didn't save boss' life because you give to that lawn head my holy water!" said gokudera in anger. He lit all his dynamite. Tsuna blocked Gokudera to protect Yamamoto and said "Gokudera is you name right? Please forgive your comrade and don't worry I'll leave your precious boss body"

"Really? How should I believe that huh! And tell me what's your name" said Gokudera, and turn off the light of his weapon.

"My name is Giotto, nice to meet you" giotto said and smiled at them.

"G-g-g-g-giotto!" shouts gokudera with wide eyes. giotto nodded and Yamamoto seems to be confused because he didn't know whose giotto is.

"Whose giotto?" asked Yamamoto. Gokudera looked at him like he was stupid and says "What? You don't know whose giotto is! You baseball freak! You're really an idiot! To answer your question is his primo of the vongola family! The first generation boss and started the vongola famiglia"

"Ohhhh…. That's right. Reborn told me about that famous person in the old times" said yamamoto, and grinned.

'I'm famous?' thought giotto. Gokudera sighs.

"Oh yeah. I forget to tell you that door—"said giotto not finishing his sentence because Gokudera suddenly talk.

"I better blow that damn door so that we can get out of here" said Gokudera, and he already lit on all his dynamites.

"But-"said Giotto not finishing up his sentence again because Gokudera once again suddenly talk.

"Primo, if we left here. Can you leave the tenth's body? Sorry that we disturbed your peace" said Gokudera, turn around and smiled.

"It's alright. If you are having some kind of problem, tell me okay? Oh! I forgot that door is—"said Giotto, not finishing up his sentence again because Gokudera interrupt again.

"Thanks!" said Gokudera. He turn-around and throws his dynamite, before that gitto run straight towards the door and opened it outside. The dynamite flew very far away and suddenly blows up in somewhere places. The two of them stared at the open door.

"As I was saying, the door isn't locked but you need to push it not pull it." Said giotto, and sighs.

"Thanks!" said yamamoto, and grinned.

'I can't believe that I'm so stupid! I was used at pushing not pulling' thought Gokudera, and sighs.

"Thanks primo! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" asked gokudera and looked at him. Giotto was used to things with his guardian so he didn't feel angry and he answered "I was but you always interrupt my speech". Gokudera was shocked and bowed him crazily saying "I'm so sorry primo! Please forgive my stupidity and also yamamoto!" Yamamoto just smile with his hands stretch on his back.

"Ah! Please stop that. I already forgive you but you three needed to escape this place quickly because my hyper intuition told me that there's an enemy nearby, because you hit the dynamites accidentally and you need to protect your boss" said giotto as a warning. The two nodded. Tsuna suddenly fell unconscious because Giotto left him and luckily Gokudera catches him. Gokudera put his boss behind his back and walk away leaving Yamamoto. Yamamoto looked around the room and he didn't know where he is but he said "Thank you" and left the room. Giotto watches them left and now they are already gone. Giotto smiled and closed the door.

At the garden, someone was sleeping peacefully but the dynamite hits his face. He was very angry and decided to kill that brat who throws the dynamite.

"That damn brat! I'm going to kill him" said the familiar voice, and snarled. He started to find that boy and that boy is Gokudera.

Gokudera was still running and sneeze. Yamamoto was running in the same pace as Gokudera.

"I think someone is talking about you" said yamamoto, and grinned.

"Just shut up!" said Gokudera, and glared at him.

"ZzZzZzZz" said tsuna, still sleeping.

_To be continue~_

**Author: Sorry that I have bad grammar and spelling. It can't be helped .**

**Oh! Do you know what Hibari and Mukuro doing? I'll tell you ^_^.**

Hibari kyoya was walking outside the school because Mukuro said that he needs to find him and fight him if he sees him. Hibari wasn't sure if this is so-called school because there was a jungle but he has no choice but to go in because this is going to be his new territory in junior high. Hibari didn't care that he was lost because this is HIS school. He misses namimori because there are a lot of people to bite them to death.

"The pineapple was running away and wants to play hide and seek." said Hibari.

"Kufufufufu. I'm not really running away, hibari-san. It's not fair if you fight me suddenly and I am your prize today so you need to find me in the game then get your prize." Said mukuro. He has an illusion in front of hibari.

"If I really find you. I'll bite you to death!" said hibari, and run in speed and hit the fake mukuro with his weapon. The fake mukuro suddenly vanished and laughing "Kufufufufufu" until, the voices suddenly stop. Hibari continues to find Mukuro and never gives up.

Ryohei and chrome was inside the hall to continue to walk. Suddenly, Ryohei suddenly fall in one knee with hands touching his stomach.

"Are you okay?" asked Chrome, worriedly and she was in front of him. Chrome didn't know where to go so they decided to walk aimlessly and she decided to follows ryohei instead. Ryohei turn around and said "I'm fine! I think I eat something inside the helicopter and my stomach hurts to the EXTREME!" Chrome remembers correctly. Ryohei didn't eat but drink some Gokudera's water.

"I can't take it anymore to the EXTREME!" shouts ryohei, and run straight forward leaving Chrome alone.

"I wonder what kind of water did Gokudera brought." said Chrome, loudly.

Gokudera, Tsuna, and yamamoto was inside the hall, walking. (Accept tsuna, still sleeping)

"Achoooo!" sneezes Gokudera.

"Wow! They talked about you a lot lately" said Yamamoto, and grinned.

"I said Shut up already!" Said Gokudera, and glared at him.

"Oh! Where did you buy that holy water?" asked Yamamoto, and looked at Gokudera in curiosity. Gokudera looked at him and answered "I never bought it. I made it in science"

"Ohhh" said yamamoto, and then there's ryohei running past at them in incredible speed shouting "Where's the bathroom! I really need to go in there to the EXTREME!" The two of them stop walking and looked at ryohei until he was out of sight.

"Um…What kind of ingredients did you put in there?" asked yamamoto.

"Lots of chemicals and others" answered Gokudera, and shrugged. The two of them continue walking.

_To be continue_

**Author: Hahahah! I hope you like it 'cause I laugh at the last part ^_^.**

**Thx for reviewing and favorite story and etc. I hope you forgive me because I have lots of wrong grammars and wrong spelling. Once again, sorry. ^_^**

**Note: Saturday and Sunday. I'll upgrade sometimes if I have free time in there *sigh* **


	3. Chapter 3

BestWishes: It's been a long time since I updated -_-U. Sorry about that. It's summer time and I'm bored .. Hope u enjoy the chapter.

Warning: bad grammars and wrong spelling.

Note: I'm just having fun to write this ^_^

Gokudera , Yamamoto, and tsuna (still sleeping) was still on a long hall way, walking. Gokudera didn't know that there was danger approaching to them. Tsuna groaned and wake up.

"Tenth! You're awake!" said gokudera in enthusiasm because his boss wakes up.

"Gokudera-kun…how long did I slept?" asked tsuna.

"3o minutes…You can't believe, tenth! You were possess by a ghost name giotto! It was a blessing that you were possessed by the first generation boss" he said in enthusiasm with sparkle in his eyes. Tsuna sweat drop.

'You shouldn't be happy about that, if you were possessed. It's scary!' thought tsuna, and shivered his spine.

"Hahahahah! That Mr. Ghost is really kind! He gave us a warning about "danger is approaching"" said yamamoto, and gave them a grinned.

'Danger is approaching?' thought the two of them at the same time. Tsuna has a very bad feeling, and his intuition told him that primo is not joking. As in on cue, there was a gunshot (Flames) they heard in front of them. The three of them stops walking and listens again, and there's another gunshot (Flames that they saw passes.)

"Is that a gunshot and has a flame on it?" said tsuna, loudly.

"Yeah" said yamamoto, and grinned.

"There are two things that I know who has a gun as a weapon. 1) Reborn, and 2)….." said gokudera, not finishing his sentences.

"Xanxus!" said tsuna and gokudera at the same time, and finished it. Their eyes were wide open. The next thing they heard was, "Voooooiiiii! Stupid boss!" and some sword, or metal clashes, and there was also some "BOOM!" sounds.

"Oh! It's Squalo! I better say hi to him" said yamamoto, grinned. He began to walk, but gokudera touches his right shoulder to stop. Yamamoto stops walking and looked at him with a questioning looked.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT! IF YOU GO THERE! YOU WILL BE DEAD MEAT, YOU IDIOT!" shouts gokudera. He really is annoyed. Tsuna covered his ears, and his ears are ringing since he was close to him.

"Ma, ma! It's not bad to greet them! They are holding some toys, not real weapons." said yamamoto, and grinned while stretching his hand behind his back. Gokudera snapped. He really wanted to shout in anger again. Tsuna saw this.

"Gokudera-kun. You should stop now. Can you please let me down? I can walk by myself." said Tsuna. Gokudera looked at him and wanted to protest, but he saw a serious look. He sighs and put him down on the ground.

"Thank you, gokudera-kun" he said with a smile.

"I do what you wish, tenth. And I'm your right-hand man!" he said with a proud looked, and then "KABOOM!" The three of them looked in front of them and saw xanxus, walking towards them with a bloody grinned.

"Finally, I found the trashes that wakes up my nap"

"Gokudera-kun, do you know what he says?" asked Tsuna. Tsuna knows that there was a "Trash" word on his lips, but he didn't know the rest. He wanted to say run first, but he can't because he was curious. Tsuna was shaking in fear. Gokudera knows there was a stammering word on tsuna's speech, but he ignored it.

"Ahahahah! He looks angry" said yamamoto, grinned. Gokudera looked at him and says, "Baka! Of course he is! I know why his angry! It's like this…" The two of them looked at him and saw a white board, and there were some scribbles that they didn't understand. Tsuna wanted to asks why there was a white board suddenly appeared out of thin air. He didn't know why yamamoto didn't want to asked, but he kind of ignored it because his family isn't normal. If he asked, they will ignore him. If he asked gokudera, he will gladly answer his questions but there would be interruptions if he does that. Gokudera was wearing his glasses and was holding a stick.

"It's like this, Remember the incident in the locked room?" asked gokudera.

"Ohhh! I know that! That's where we met the friendly ghost" said yamamoto, and grinned. Tsuna was confused and looked at his two friends back and forward. The white board was covering his view in front of him and peeked. He saw xanxus was approaching, and he was almost there.

"HIIIIEEEE! Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Let's get out of here first! Gokudera-kun in our hiding, you should explain there!" said tsuna. There was a flame that passes him, and he was almost hit, but luckily, the target missed.

"HIIIIIEEE!"

"Ahahah! You are almost hit by a glowing pellet, tsuna"

"Baka! That's a real flame bullet!"

"Let's ruuuun!" shouts tsuna. The three of them run behind them.

"Ahahahah! This is fun! It's like were on a race!" said yamamoto, grinning. The looks of it, it seems that yamamoto is having fun.

"Baka! You are totally an idiot! You don't really know what our situation is! That's why I hate baseball freaks" shouts gokudera.

"I can't *pant* run anymore!" whined tsuna. Gokudera was running right beside of tsuna and yamamoto was running by the left, so tsuna was between them. There was gunshot (flame) and luckily, tsuna dodge it. (or missed it)

"Hiiiieeee! Why meee!"

'kami-sama I'm so glad that bullet miss, but why are you still punishing me!' thought the brunet.

The three of them run the loooong hall way. One is happy, two is angry and annoyed, and finally, three is panicking and frantic.

_TBC~_

**Author: Ahahahah! It's not really over yet XD. I'll just give you some answers where ryohei, chrome, mukuro, hibari, and lambo is. Did you almost forget where lambo is? 0_0. Ohhh~ I'm not really a bad person that I'm always forgetting all the guardians XD. Please I need help! I really need a beta-reader XD.**

_At ryohei, he was still running the very looong hall way._

"I REALLY NEED TO FIND THE TOILET TO THE EXTREME! I DON'T WANT TO WET MY PANTS! I EXTREMELLY WANTED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! TO THE EXTREEEMEE!" shouts ryohei. He was really desperately wants to find the toilet, but he didn't know that he already past the toilet while running.

_At hibari, he was still finding the pineapple inside the jungle._

Hibari still looks around the jungle, until he hears…

"TO THE EXTREEEMEE!"

Some birds flew and some animals were running because of the shout of ryohei. Hibari stops walking and said "Herbivore" He smirks. Yes he smirks, because He wanted to bite someone to death. He turns and run towards the sun guardian.

"He disrupts the peace, so he needs some punishment" he said with a reason, and continues to run and find the sun guardian. Hibari left the jungle. Mukuro suddenly appeared on the entrance of the jungle that the skylark uses as an exit.

"Oya, oya. He left me. Kufufufufu. I better find chrome-chan" he said and disappeared using his mists.

_At lambo_

He opened his eyes, look around and saw many machines thingy, and he saw no one's there.

"Gyahahahahah! This biiiiig room is mine! Lambo-sama will take over the other rooms!" he shouts, and run outside to find the other rooms. (or explore XD)

_At chrome_

She was still walking forward. The only sources of sounds were her only footsteps, until she heard "TO THE EXTREEEMEEE!" behind her back. She turned and blinked.

"I guess that's where ryohei is…I better go there….maybe I will see bossu" said chrome to herself. She walked behind her to find the others.

**Author: Do you want to know why Squalo and Xanxus fight? The truth is that varia saw that their boss was rampaging to find the "Brats" or "Trash" He was destroying or wasting his flame. So, they have to calm their boss (Using a fight. But failed XD) I don't know if this chapter is funny. I better get some sleep because it's almost three! T^T. Time really flew fast *sigh* **


	4. Chapter 4

**BestWishes: Yoooh! Thx for the review *bow* I'm just bored and wanted to write XD. I have been playing online games called "Audition" Ph. **

_**Ellen von Werner: Ahahah! Of course they are chaotic because they are Vongola! Nice profile pic. I Kind of miss Kyou kara maou….I have been waiting for season four , if they have one or continue it XD.**_

_**Taira-keimei: Ok…I'll never forget to caps. the names. Sometimes, I get lazy to caps. XD.**_

**Thank you who have been reviews and fav. Story or alert. I'm not very good at English yet. I'm always stammering if I talked. (Also tagalog ahahah! I'm a shy and quiet person in real life XD)**

_Unknown room_

Someone smirk in the dark and the only lights were the large television. He was monitoring the whole Vongola, and he was in focus to watch the Vongola children moves. He really enjoys the show. The screen zooms in and the main focus of them all was Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera and Xanxus.

_At Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna…_

The three of them were still running because Xanxus was still chasing them! Xanxus was aiming them with his X-Guns, but they dodge them. The long hall way's floor was in rubbles with a big giant crater in any different direction in front of the three. The three of them find some different direction that is safe in footing.

"Ahahahah! This is Fun! I guess this is a marathon. This event is great!" Yamamoto said with a grin. Tsuna looked at him

'HIEEE! Yamamoto thinks this is an event!' thought Tsuna in his mind.

"Baka! This is life and death situation!" shouts Gokudera angrily and looked at the baseball-baka. Gokudera realize something. Why can't he attack Xanxus? He smacks his fore head.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked worriedly and looked at him. Gokudera looked at him with a reassuring smile.

"Jyuudaime! I'll distract him with my bombs!" said Gokudera.

"Bu—"Too late, Gokudera stops running, he turns and throws his bombs.

"Rocket Bombs Version X!"

Many bombs aim at Xanxus in incredible speed, but Xanxus dodge it and took a step back. In his vision, He saw smoke everywhere; finally, the smoke cleared and saw the brats escape.

"Lucky trash! I'll find them and kill them! Especially the Bomb-Brat" swore Xanxus under his breath. He continues to find his prey.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna finally lost Xanxus in their tracks. They were still running, and they need to find the perfect hiding place or else Xanxus will find them.

"Hahahahah! Nice one Gokudera-kun! We lost the scary player that is chasing us with a toy gun! The special effect looks so real! It looks like we are in the movie. Are we in a movie?" Asked Yamamoto and looked at the two. He needs an answer. Tsuna looked at him.

'He thinks that Xanxus was another player, and he thinks that it was a special effect that is causing this! And he even thinks that it was a movie!' Though tsuna in his mind. He was having stress to thought all of this. He blames reborn. But the hit man was nowhere to be found. If he finds him…He will do nothing because he knows that reborn will hits him a lot if he shouts or complain at him.

"You Baseball freak! This is not obviously a movie! What's the matter in your thick head of yours!" shouts Gokudera angrily and looked at Yamamoto.

"Gokudera-kun! Mind your manners!" said Tsuna and looked at Gokudera. He can't get angry at Gokudera, besides, he has no energy to shout or get angry to other people. It was a waste of energy. Gokudera looked at him.

"I'm very sorry, jyuudaime! I will-"

"No, Gokudera-kun! You can't bow your head while kneeling in front of me again and again, and no, you can't even hurt yourself either. Just apologizes Yamamoto normally"

"If…Jyuudaime wishes too" said Gokudera. He looked at Yamamoto. Yamamoto just listen all the conversation they talk, when Gokudera looked at him. He grinned. Gokudera vein pop appeared on his fore head. Ohhh! He wished that He can-. Gokudera just sighs.

"I'm sorry" murmured Gokudera.

"What?"

"I SAID I'M SORRY, YOU BASEBALL FREAK!"

"Ma,Ma. Calm down, Gokudera-kun. I'll forgive you!" Yamamoto said with a grinned. Tsuna looked at them and smiled at the two, but in the end, they still argued. Tsuna looked in front of him and side glances and saw a restroom.

"Let's hide over there!" said Tsuna and pointed at the direction. The two stops bickering and looked at the direction where Tsuna pointed.

"Ohh! A Restroom! As expected of jyuudaime!" said Gokudera in amazement and looked at Tsuna with sparkly background and eyes. Tsuna looked at him with a sweat drop.

"Good Job, Tsuna!" said Yamamoto cheerfully. Tsuna looked at him and smiled. He stops pointing his fingers and stretch his arms on his back.

The three of them come inside the restroom. The last one to come inside was Gokudera. He peeks outside first and glances, he found that no ones there, and then he closed the door and locked it. Gokudera looked at the two and said, "The coast is clear!" Tsuna sighs in relief.

Suddenly, someone flush the toilet. The three of them heard the sounds. Gokudera walk in front of tsuna as if to protect him and also Yamamoto. Yamamoto prepared to draw his sword. Gokudera was preparing his bomb to throw at the intruder. Gokudera knows that the sound comes from the first row. When the door open, the three of them was shock and saw it was….

_TBC~_

**BestWishes: I don't know if you know who it is. Kind of obvious? (I think….) I have to stop typing. My typing is so slow and the time is almost two! I'm sleepy~ That's my reason~ Don't worry, I think I'll update tomorrow XD. Please review, story alert, or favorite story, or other things XD. I'm going to sleep early~ (I think I make the next chapter funny) Night! Jane~ ^3~3**


	5. Chapter 5

**BestWishes: Wow~ No ones review~ I bet my fan fic. Is sucks *sulk in the corners***

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine! It was so obvious~ and I have wrong grammars too XD.**

**Warning: Wrong grammars and wrong spelling **

_Suddenly, someone flush the toilet. The three of them heard the sounds. Gokudera walk in front of tsuna as if to protect him and also Yamamoto. Yamamoto prepared to draw his sword. Gokudera was preparing his bomb to throw at the intruder. Gokudera knows that the sound comes from the first row. When the door opens, the three of them were surprise and saw it was…._Ryohei! Yamamoto and Gokudera low their weapons.

"Onii-san!/Ryohei-sempai!/Turf-Head!" said the three of them in unison.

"Huh! Why are you guys inside the restroom and panting?" asked Ryohei. Gokudera and Tsuna began to speak first but Yamamoto beat them.

"Oh! We are playing Hide-And-Seek next! We run in a marathon with an angry player with a toy gun, but he has some awesome special effect! It looks so real!" said Yamamoto and laugh at the sempai.

"EXTREME! Why didn't you tell me you have an EXTREME marathon! You have to invite me!" shouts Ryohei. The three at them says in unison "Shuuush'ed"

"Opps!" said Ryohei and close his mouth with his hands to cover it. He forgot that they have to hide, so he has to be EXTREMELY quiet.

Gokudera and Tsuna can't believe what Yamamoto says, but they have no choice but to shut up. Tsuna looked at Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna. Gokudera looked at him and said, "Yes, Jyuudaime?"

"Can you explain it to me how the things going on while I black out?" asked Tsuna.

"Of course, Jyuudaime!" said Gokudera in delight. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto and Ryohei talking. Gokudera knows that Yamamoto was explaining or telling him stories about their situation, but he knows that Yamamoto was HAVING fun the whole time and told other games that aren't real games.

"And then Gokudera-kun does throw some fireworks at the scary man and goes "Whooosh!" And "Boom!" And then we "Tap, Tap, Tap." until we didn't saw him anymore." Explain Yamamoto.

"I EXTREMELY don't get it" said Ryohei in confusion and scratch his cheek. Gokudera smack his face.

"OIII! YOU TWO IDIOTS! WHY DON'T YOU TWO SIT DOWN WHILE I EXPLAIN THINGS TO JYUUDAIME!" shouts Gokudera angrily. Yamamoto and Ryohei "Shuush'ed" him. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera.

"Ma,ma, Gokudera-kun. You have to be quiet and calm down, or else, the scary player will found out our hiding spot and we will be game over!" said Yamamoto.

"Yeah! He is right!" agreed Ryohei and nodded his head while crossing his arm. Gokudera just sighs and ordered them to sit down. They followed what Gokudera's order and sit down on the floor in Indian sit. Tsuna was already sat down on the floor in Indian sit too, when he looked at Yamamoto and Ryohei. They notice him and smiled at him. Tsuna just smile back, and then he looked at Gokudera and saw a white board, some eraser and markers. And when you looked at Gokudera, he has glasses and also holding a stick. The white board has a lot of scribbles that he—I mean them can't understand. Yamamoto, Tsuna and Ryohei have a big question mark on top of their heads.

'I wonder how he….*sighs* I don't want to ask again' though Tsuna in his mind and give up the question he has to asked. If he asked, they will have trouble. Sometimes, Tsuna thinks that he has a magnet of trouble, but oh well! That's life he has.

"Hey, Baseball Freak! Do you remember what you say that you remember the "Mr. Friendly" ghost?" asked Gokudera and looked at Yamamoto. Yamamoto raises his hand with a goofy grin he has and says "Haaaaiii!" Gokudera just scowl in seconds and replace them with a smile and looked at Tsuna if he listens. Tsuna just sweat drop at the two. He waves his hands and smile back at Gokudera. Gokudera use his fist to cough and continue to explain. Gokudera explain the entire situation to Ryohei and Tsuna. Yamamoto is not needed because he already saw it and knows the situation.

"And then Mr. Ghost does *Creaaak!* And Gokudera do *Swiiish!* the fireworks and then the Fireworks does *Swooosh!* and flew somewhere else in the sky, and then *Whistle* and then *BOOOM!*" said Yamamoto using his mouth as a sound. The three of them looked at them. They have no Idea what he was talking about, but only Gokudera knows.

"In short, Primo opens the door. I was to too stupid back there! I was use to pushing than pulling! I'm so sorry Jyuudaime! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry (see chapter 2)" said Gokudera and chanted "I'm sorry" over and over again, he bows continuously in front of Tsuna. Tsuna sweat drop.

"Gokudera-kun, I forgive you and please stop that" ordered Tsuna. Gokudera looked at him with teary eyes and hold Tsuna's hand and said, "Thank you, Jyuudaime! You're so forgiving! I'll risk my life to save you a hundredth times more! No! Maybe forever in many next generations with my children to protect your children" Tsuna just sweat drop. Yamamoto just laughs and Ryohei was…Ryohei was….quiet! The three of them looked at Ryohei. They saw that Ryohei was covered his bangs on his eyes, so there was a shadow and they never see his eyes.

"Onii-san/Ryohei-senpai?" said Tsuna and Yamamoto worriedly. Gokudera stops holding Jyuudaime's hand and looked at Ryohei with a vein pop on his forehead.

"Oi! Lawn-Head! Do you understand what I explain back there?" asked Gokudera. Ryohei just looked at him and quickly answer back "No! I don't EXTREMELY understand your explanation Tako-head!" they animated fell. They quickly come back with composure. (Accept Gokudera because Ryohei insult him, but he tries to calm down)

"Sempai, why are you so quiet back there?" asked Yamamoto. Ryohei looked at him and answer "Because my brain is dead! I don't EXTREMELY understand what you were talking about. My brain is EXTREMELY lagging!" Gokudera laughs at his stupidity. Tsuna just sighs.

'It's Onii-san alright' thought Tsuna in his mind and sighs.

"L-let's just go! W-we must find the o-others" said Gokudera and laughs. Yamamoto just joins the fun and laugh with him, but Gokudera glared at him and stop laughing.

"Hahahah! Why are you stop laughing, Gokudera-kun?" asked Yamamoto and looked at him.

"Because you just join in, Baseball freak!" said Gokudera with a scowl.

"Ma,Ma! Calm down, Gokudera-kun. Friend needs to laugh together" said Yamamoto, grinned. Gokudera just ignored him, but truthfully, Yamamoto is only an ally.

"EXTREEEMEEE! DON'T IGNORED ME AND LET'S HAVE AN EXTREMELY MATCH!" shouts Ryohei in enthusiasm. The three of them winces and covered their ears.

"OIII! TURF-HEAD! SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! IT'S EXTREMELY ANNOYING!" shouts Gokudera back.

"OHHH! THAT'S IT TAKO-HEAD! YOUR VOICE IS FILLED WITH PASSION!" shouts Ryohei and his eyes were on fire!

"URUSAIIII!" shouts Gokudera and he already has a vein pop on top of his head. Ryohei touches Gokudera's shoulder and Gokudera just looked at him.

"EXTREME! YOU HAVE TO JOIN THE EXTREMELY BOXING CLUB TAKO-HEAD!" shouts ryohei. Gokudera winces and covered his ears with his hands tightly.

"CAN YOU STOP SHOUTING ON MY EARS? YOU'RE MAKING ME DEAF YOU LAWN-HEAD! AND NO! I WILL NOT JOIN YOUR IDIOTIC CLUB!"

And they argued using some yelling and shouting. Yamamoto and Tsuna covered their ears tightly.

"I think my ears are bleeding" whined Tsuna

"Ahahahah! Yeah, me either!" said Yamamoto and laughs. Yamamoto realizes something and asked Ryohei.

"Sempai, why are you running fast back there? You already pass us back there. (read chapter 2)" asked Yamamoto. Ryohei stop bickering with Gokudera and looked at him. Gokudera stop shouting or yelling at him too and listen.

"I think I eat something and my stomach suddenly aches! I run the EXTREME hallway and I realizes that I already past the toilet 20 th times! I almost burst there! I thought that I'll EXTREMELY wet my pants! If Kyoko-chan found about this, she will EXTREMELY scold at me. Oh! I EXTREMELY forgot that I'm almost hit by an EXTREME laser beam!" said Ryohei.

"Ahahahah! Isn't that a glowing pellet? I thought it was a Glowing pellet? It's a laser beam huh! My bad." said Yamamoto and laughs.

"Baka! That's a flame bullet!"

'Turf-Head! So you are the one who drink my perfect holy water! (Still experimenting)' thought Gokudera in anger. Luckily, Tsuna never saw him. Gokudera quickly calm down, or else, Jyuudaime will scold at him.

"Guys, let's just go. I think Xanxus will found us soon because of your…err…yelling?" said Tsuna. The three of them stop bickering and nodded at him.

"Jyuudaime is right! And I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" chanted Gokudera and bow his head crazily.

"THAT IS NOT AN EXTREMELY APOLOGIZING! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW THEY EXTREMELY DO IT!" shouts Ryohei. Tsuna paled and thought 'Oh, no! It's not that…" Too late, he already kneels down in front of Tsuna and He bows his head one time, but he bangs his head on the ground really hard. There's a small crack on the ground.

"Err…Onii-san, are you alright?" asked Tsuna worriedly. Ryohei looked at him with a bleeding head and said, "I'M EXTREMELY ALRIGHT!" brightly like a sun. The three sweat drop.

"Um…I forgive you and let's go! We need to find a new hiding spot" said Tsuna. The three nodded. When they were outside and the last one to come outside was Gokudera. Yamamoto and Gokudera scanned their surrounding until they found a familiar black haired prefect. Hibari was looking at the scenery(imagine there's a really long hallway, but they were still outside. Hibari was looking at the trees or birds on the side. Sorry folks! I'm not good at describing) Gokudera paled and Yamamoto looks so happy and shouted. "Hello, Hibari-sempai! What are you doing here?" Hibari immediately looked at him with a dark aurora with a smirk plastered on his face. His tonfa was ready. Tsuna immediately looked at Hibari and paled.

"RUN!" shouts Tsuna.

"Ohhh! EXTREME RUNNING! I'LL JOIN!"

"URUSAI TURF-HEAD! LET'S GO YOU BASEBALL FREAK!"

"Ahahahah! It's another marathon again! And the round 2 starts"

"HIIIEEE!"

The four of them run where the three come from the beginning (The direction I mean). Hibari chases them and said under his breath, "You violent the rules for running the hallway and shouting in the restroom, I'll bite you four to death!"

"Che! We are so dead! Don't worry jyuudaime! I'll protect you!"

"EXTREME RUNNING!"

"Ahahahah! This is fun!"

"Hiieee!"

The four of them run as fast as possible, until they saw an evil killing intent, and it was Xanxus!

"Heeehh…The brats finally came out of their hiding places and there's a plus one too. Oh! I mean two" said Xanxus with an evil smile on his face. He set his position and ready to pull the trigger. Xanxus was in front of them and behind them was Hibari.

"HIIIEEE! We are so double dead meat!"

"Ohh! Another EXTREME player! EXTREEMEE!"

"Crap! I guess we have no choice but to put a fight back, huh!"

"Ahahahah! I guess it's a Vongola style marathon, if the kid is here, he will say it"

"The baseball freak is right!"

"I EXTREMELY AGREED!"

"Hiiiieee!"

'I guess, Yamamoto is right. Reborn will really say that' thought Tsuna inside his mind and sighs. The four of them were cornered. They were on the center and the carnivores were already trapping them.

"The herbivores are mine! You go somewhere place carnivore, if you touch the herbivore, I'll bite you to death!" warned hibari.

"Ohh…The trashes is barking at me. I'll teach you a lesson you trash! Trash is always is trash! They never change forever and you are still trash!" said Xanxus. Hibari was pissed off.

"Kamikarosu!" said Hibari and prepared his tonfas. Hibari ignored the herbivores and run straight past them. Xanxus and Hibari started to fight. The four of them were dumb founded. But Gokudera was the first person to snap.

"Let's go jyuudaime! While they were busy fighting. Let's go and escape!" said Gokudera and looked Tsuna. Tsuna snap back and looked at him and nodded.

"Let's go, minna!" said Tsuna and looked at Yamamoto and Ryohei. The two of them snap back and nodded. They run as fast as possible, until they never saw Hibari and Xanxus fighting. While they were running, they saw Chrome holding her Trident.

"Chrome!" shouts Tsuna.

"Bossu!" muttered Chrome, surprise to see his boss again and the others too. The four of them panted.

"THAT WAS AN EXTREMELY GOOD EXERCISE!"

"Urusai! Turf-head!"

"Ma, ma! Calm down, Gokudera-kun" said Yamamoto. He was trying to calm Gokudera down. Gokudera just glared at him and said, "Urusai! Baseball Freak!"

The three of them started to argued again (accept Yamamoto, he was trying to calm down Gokudera) Tsuna and Chrome just watch the argued friends. Tsuna looked at her and asked.

"Where's Mukuro-san?" asked Tsuna. Chrome looked at him.

"Mukuro-sama is out of reach, bossu" muttered Chrome. Tsuna heard him and nodded.

'I wonder where Mukuro is?' thought Tsuna.

_At mukuro…._

"Oya,Oya. I can't even reach Chrome and sense her. I wonder where she is" said Mukuro loudly. He knows that the Arcobaleno was the only one who was blocking it.

'Kufufufufu! I'll join your little games, Arcobaleno' though Mukuro and walk forward to find his precious Chrome.

_At Lambo_

Lambo already explored the Helicopter and decided to come outside. When he was outside, he heard some explosives.

"Gyahahahah! Lambo-sama knows that it was Baka-dera fire works!" said Lambo. He decided to join the fun too, so he comes inside the Mafia school, unknown to him that it was dangerous.

_Unknown room_

Someone smirk in the dark. He knows that the mist guardian already found out. He put down his fedora to cover his eyes. His pet lizard suddenly come down and went to his fingers. He really enjoys the show, ruining their summer vacation. He smirks once again.

TBC~

**BestWishes: Do you wonder how Mukuro and Hibari suddenly join the mafia school? It's not only the fight they want (Okaaay~ it's all you can fight they wants.) Let's go to the Varia group and let see how they are doing.**

_Varia's…._

Levi, Squalo, Mammon, Lussuria, Bel, and Fran were trap inside the rubbles. They were stuck and they can't even move because of the pain they have given them by their "Kind" boss.

"VOOOOIIIII! Let us out of here!"

"Shishishishi! The prince is not very happy about this"

"Ughhh! I want to get out quickly! Time is Gold!"

"Squa-Chan~ Bel-chan~ Mammom-chan~ you're not very happy about this? The one is missing is our boss! We can stay here forever and always stick together like a good family.

"VOOOOIIII! You're Disgusting! Don't you dare stick with me or else I'll kill you! I hate your disgusting sweat! And your sweat is already stuck on my hair! Get the hell out of here! VOOOOIIII!" shouts Squalo and pushes Lussuria away.

"You're really mean, Squa-chan~ *pout*"

"DISGUSTING! THERE'S SWEAT ON MY HANDS!" shouts Squalo. Luckily, The varia members already moves away from Squalo's shouting and Lussuria sweats.

"Squalo Sempai is mad~ And Squalo sempai, can you stop shouting? My ears are ringing too like what Lussuria sempai said"

"Shut up, Froggy! Froggy doesn't talk." said Bel and aim his knife on Fran's hat.

"Oww…Lussuria-sempai. Bel-sempai is bullying at me" said Fran in monotone.

"Bel-chan! Stop bullying our cute little brother!" said Lussuria.

"Shishishishi! I won't stop because I'm a prince." Said Bel and aim his knife at Fran's hat again.

"You're so cold hearted, sempai."

"Why thank you."

_20 minutes later…._

"VOOOOOIIIII! I'M BORED!" shouts Squalo.

"Squa-chan, you need to tone down a little. My beautiful ears are ringing!"

"SHUT UP! YOU ALREADY SOAKED MY HAIR WITH YOUR DISGUSTING SWEAT!"

"Squa-chan, I can't control my body heat, you know."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME! AND YOU'RE SMELLY!"

"*Pout* Your so mean, Squa-chan. And I already take my bath since morning"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! STOP CALLING OUR NAMES WITH –CHAN OR WHATEVER!" shouts Squalo. Mammon was quiet because he was sulking about wasting his precious time. Fran and Mammon can't use illusions because they run out of energy and tired. Fran was saying "Ouch!" every time because Bel was bored and he decided to aims the Froggy's hat.

"Ouch, Sempai. Why don't you use your knives to destroy the rubbles?" suggested Fran in monotone. Bel continues to throw his knife at the froggy's hat and stop throwing it and think about what the froggy's said.

"Shishishi, I forgot to do that, but my mind suddenly drifts off and I already throw the last knife on you." said Bel.

There's silence….They heard what Bel said. Squalo suddenly pissed off. The five of them prepared to cover their ears tightly.

"VOIIII! YOU FORGOT TO DO WHAT! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO ESCAPE THIS CRAP!"

"That" corrected Bel.

"Sempai, why don't you continue to shout like that and maybe the rescuers will save us?" suggested Fran in monotone.

"FRAN/FROGGY!" shout the four members of Varia.

"What?" asked Fran in monotone. He didn't know why they shouted like that.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" shout Squalo.

_40 Minutes later…_

Squalo continues to shout in 40 minutes. The members of Varia were already tightening their ears, but still, he was still loud and they heard him clearly.

"It's the froggy's fault. There would be some punishment when we get home, Froggy~"

"When I get home…I will waste my money because of you! I'll give you some punishment too" said Mammon angrily. He will have to go to the doctor and have an operation in her ears.

"My beautiful ears are ringing!" whines Lussuria.

"Now, I know why you're so angry at me" said Fran in monotone. But still, he will do it again.

"Boss" cried Levi. If you were wondering what he was doing in 1 hour, he was quiet because he was sulking and crying and also worried about his boss.

_TBC~_

**BestWishes: Ahahahah! I laugh at the varia. XD. I hope you enjoy chapter 5! See yah again soon! 5 days left and my summer vacation will be over! T^T. Please Review, story alert, and etc. Thank you so much for reading this! I know that I have wrong grammars, but I still try my best.**


End file.
